Luna's Tale
by Aeron Morazaky
Summary: What was Luna's life like before she was banished to the moon? It starts off when they're young, and ends when she's banished. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 -The Understanding-

**I decided to write this short story after/while listening to 'Lullaby for a Princess'. I've tried writing other stories for Luna's situation, since I personally can relate to her position before being banished, so while listening to this song again it inspired me to write it. Hope you guys enjoy! **

Two fillies raced each other down the halls, giggling and squealing as they raced down the halls. One was stark white, with a flowing mane that was a mixture of green, blue and pink. The other was the opposite, with a dark purple coat, a lavender mane, and a black splotch on her rump. King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia watched close by, standing flank to flank. They hadn't meant to birth their youngest filly, Luna, and it had come to a surprise for everyone, even if it was a joyous one. Celestia, the eldest, had a large age gap between her baby sister, but that hadn't stopped them from having tons of fun.

The parents glanced at each other, knowing their time grew close for them to return to the heavens, and they would have to leave their daughters to grow up for themselves. Of course, they had Star Swirl the Bearded to help them keep up their studies, and he would make sure they were raised correctly.

Within the year, the council came together, each assigned to a position to help bring up their princess' to become the mare they needed to be. Star Swirl, the wisest of them all, took on the role that no one really expected, to be their guardian, and not just their scholar. Queen Galaxia personally thanked him, making sure that they would be in the best hooves for anything they may have needed.

During the affair, Celestia made sure that Luna did not know the full story,

"Why is the council here?" The tiny purple filly asked, and her big sister merely nudged the little mare towards her chambers,

"Mother and Father are going on a journey, they want to make sure we're safe while they're gone." She murmured. The little filly chirped with excitement, not sensing the unease in her big sister,

"Oh goody! Maybe Papa will bring back some more stars!" she squealed out as they entered her chambers, which consisted of a large bed, one she would have to grow into, a dresser, several chests full of toys, and a desk that had a mirror resting between two small columns, held by an enchantment. Celestia picked up her sister with her magic, setting her on the stool in front of the desk while pulling out a brush from a drawer,

"How did you know about the stars?" she questioned, surprised by her little sister's knowledge. As if to prove the point, behind them and sitting atop the dresser, a crown and a large necklace sat on two separate silk pillows, as dark as Luna's coat, but the crystals embedded within them shown with an inner soul,

"Mama told me that when they came from the heavens, Papa brought the stars with him!" Luna exclaimed, hardly being able to sit still as Celestia used her magic to begin brushing out her sister's untamed mane,

"What else?" Celestia asked warmly, wanting to know the extent of this knowledge,

"Mama also said that Papa made the crowns we are going to wear!" she cried out in victory, placing a proud hoof on the desk in front of her. Celestia nodded,

"One star that shone brighter than all-"she started,

"And one star that was darker than all combined." Luna finished, knowing the saying that their father repeated to them constantly. When Luna had first heard the saying, she had thrown a fit, saying that she didn't want to be evil, but King Cosmos quickly explained that not all dark is evil, but warm, and comforting. Darkness was the calmest of them all. She had relaxed upon hearing it, content with her newest information.

It wasn't long until the council had left, and the princess' were called into the throne room. King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia had refused to sit upon the throne, centered at the back of the large room. The two instead stood at the base of the stairs leading to the throne, finding themselves at the same level as everyone else. When the princess' entered the room, their parents were waiting, as well as Star Swirl the Bearded,

"Hello, my beautiful stars." King Cosmos murmured, stepping forward. The daughters embraced their father, then their mother,

"What's going on?" Celestia asked, stretching her growing wings over Luna's back, as if to keep her little sister calm. Queen Galaxia stepped forward,

"We're leaving darlings…" she murmured, looking at her daughters in turn, "It pains us greatly, but we have been here far too long as it is…"

"Is it because of me?" Luna chirped in, and the queen looked taken back,

"Yes, but in the best of ways." She said warmly, "But as our time away from the heavens lengthens, so does the chance of attack or disaster." With that, King Cosmos stepped forward,

"We have assigned the council to handle things until you come of age, Celestia." He said, his voice now in the deep tone of a king, no longer a father, "Star Swirl the Bearded has agreed to become your guardian and scholar, before and after you are crowned."

Luna had watched the entire affair from her little spot in what seemed like her own galaxy. Everything looked like they were giving Celestia the crown, but they were both princess', how would that work out? Before she could voice her thoughts, her father turned towards her,

"Luna, Celestia must rule on her own until you too, become of age." He said, and she nodded, beginning to understand, "You two must rule by each other's sides, it is the only way for balance to be upheld."

"And remember darlings; never lose sight of what you want." Queen Galaxia murmured. Celestia's wing snapped back onto her flank,

"No…you can't be saying goodbye…you can't leave yet!" she cried out, and Luna's eyes widened,

"We must." King Cosmos stated, "Our duty always comes first, as it should to you."

There were tears, and pleas, but the King and Queen would not back down. Together their parents stepped into the center of the throne room as Star Swirl the Bearded held the two daughters back,

"Goodbye, my loves." Queen Galaxia murmured,

"Shine like the stars in the heavens." King Cosmos said strongly, and the lovers connected horns, a wave of magical energy bursting from their horns. Their wings spread, and as their eyes closed, they simply faded into the sky above. Celestia looked immediately towards a window, and realized that time had been frozen since they had walked into the throne room, locked between sunset and moonrise. Or was it sunrise and moonset?


	2. Chapter 2 -The Sister's-

The years passed easily and quietly. Celestia grew quickly into the princess that was needed to begin running the kingdom, and with the help of Star Swirl the Bearded, she began to take on her responsibilities. Luna grew as well, though more in the dark. She knew her sister had to grow more quickly, and had much more to do. She helped as she could, making sure her sister slept and ate, and even took the time in the mornings to brush out her sister's mane as Celestia ate.

Luna continued her studies whenever Star Swirl had the time, and it wasn't long until a party began to be planned. Celestia was coming of age, as well as the fact that she could raise the sun without the help of the Queen Galaxia from the heavens. King Cosmos had not yet approached Luna for the duty of the moon, so Luna waited patiently, watching her sister become adored by all who approached the throne that she now sat at the foot of.

Celestia, who would be eighteen in human years, and Luna, who would be fourteen, sat together one night at dinner, a rarity for either of them. But both were far too busy to speak. Luna was struggling with her studies, and had several books lain out on the table, her magic turning the pages as she slowly ate. Celestia was busy with the affairs of the party, or ball, that was coming up within the week. She was going over the guest list one last time, tearing through messages that had been sent in. She crossed off the names of a Lord and his Lady who would not be attending, and added two more names for ponies who found they could come,

"Lullay." Celestia suddenly said, causing Luna to jump. It was a very old nickname that she had received, when she was little, since she had love lullaby's so dearly,

"Yes Celestia?" She asked, gently moving her book with her magic back to the table and looked over at her sister. Celestia rolled up the guest list with her magic, placing it on the table before picking up another scroll, smiling warmly over to Luna,

"Surely there is no pony so lovely and so well beloved as I." she said. The words that her sister said came like a blow to Luna, but she simply sighed inwardly,

"Of course not." She replied, though on the inside, she was silently wondering what her older sister was thinking,

"Ah yes, I must remind you that at the ball, you are not to leave your position." Celestia instructed as Luna picked up her book with her magic once more, no longer having an appetite,

"Yes sister." She murmured, her eyes skimming over the words, though they were blurred,

"Thank you, I need someone to greet the guests while I make arrangements for contracts. This night must be perfect." Celestia was gushing over the fact that she was hosting the ball. The quill she held with her magic danced across the scroll in front of her, and Luna realized that her sister hadn't touched her food,

"Sister, you must eat, or you won't have the strength to keep up with your duties." She instructed. Celestia looked down at her food, sighing,

"I haven't been very hungry lately…" she murmured. Luna placed a hoof on the table, standing partially. Celestia looked up at her little sister, horrified,

"Celestia, you must eat." She said, her voice deepening to one of a command, not a suggestion,

"Fine, don't be so rude about it." Celestia snapped back, throwing the scroll she had been writing on at Luna with her magic. Luna easily dodged it, picking up her books with her own magic and started out of the room,

"And where are you going?" Celestia asked, watching her sister leave,

"Somewhere I can study in peace." Luna answered, quietly slipping out into the corridor.

Luna found herself in her room, a pile of books next to her bed that she had finally grown into. She pulled one of the books up to her hooves with her magic, but found she couldn't begin reading again. The words her sister had spoken at dinner coming back through her mind,

"_Surely there is no pony so lovely and so well beloved as I._" she shook her head, laying down completely on the bed, and taking off the shoes that covered the ends of her hooves. They were nice, but they weren't exactly comfortable when lying down. She sighed, her memories coming to bear. All her life, Celestia had been pushing to grow up too quickly, she was smart, and learned quickly. Star Swirl the Bearded even had trouble keeping up with her when it came to magic. She rode out on her carriage at least once a month, traveling to many towns and villages nearby. Luna had once tried to come on the trips, but her sister had shook her head,

"Sorry sister, but I only want to go alone. Besides, you need to run the castle while I'm away." She had said. Of course that wasn't true at all. Celestia hated being alone, and she was always begging for attention. And besides from that, the council ran the castle, leaving Luna with nothing to do.

She sighed again, this time in frustration. Everyone loved her sister, and no matter how hard she tried, she could never be noticed by anyone. Literally. She was constantly being bumped into in the corridors by servants and guards, as if she had never been there. Star Swirl the Bearded never sat down to teach her anymore, he was far too busy teaching Celestia. All he did now was give her books on the basics, saying she wasn't ready for anything higher.

Even only a few years apart from her sister, Celestia had already moved on to Apprenticeship when she was Luna's age.

Luna's teeth gritted together, and she stood up quickly, her magic throwing the books across the room, her coat heated from jealousy. She turned away from the door, slowly walking over to the window. It was twilight, when the heavens and Equestria were closest,

"Mother…Father…can you hear me?" Luna asked quietly, sitting down at the window, one hoof placed on the sill, "I wanted to ask you something…"

As if waiting for an answer, she sat quietly for several minutes before speaking once more, "Why did you birth me, when everything is always handed to my sister? Am I meant for anything? I'm so confused…I don't know what my destiny is…"

Again, waiting for an answer, she sat quietly. Instead of an answer, the moon began to rise, sending darkness washing over the land. She gritted her teeth, anger piling up inside of her,

"FINE." She yelled towards the heavens, "IGNORE ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE DOES." She summoned her magic, slamming the shutters closed and bringing darkness into her room as tears slowly trickled down her face,

"I just want a chance…" she whispered to no pony, curling up on her bed and eventually crying herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 -A New Beginning-

**Alright guys, thank you so much for the views and reviews! I'm trying to get at least one chapter in a day, so just check up on the story every now and again. There are more chapters coming! I plan on ending it when MLP picks it up in the throne room, so count on there being several more years-worth of story!**

The night finally came for Celestia's coming-of-age party, and Luna was not looking forward to it. Even when her older sister had come to her chambers, holding up a brush and a bag of makeup. She had simply smiled warmly and invited her sister into her room,

"I plan on doing your outfit and everything, so don't touch anything." Celestia announced. Luna turned back to her sister, an eyebrow raised as her dark lavender mane floated around her face. A servant had arrived not an hour before-hoof, delivering a gorgeous black dress with rich, dark purple as a lacing outline, with a matching set of silver shoes and necklace. The outfit lay on her bed, ready to be donned,

"Sister, that is hardly necessary, you have to get ready as well." She stated, trying to convince her older sister to leave her alone, but the older mare did not relent, shaking her hair,

"Nonsense, I love doing your mane, besides, I planned everything to be perfect, which includes you." She said, placing the brush and bag with her magic onto Luna's desk. Luna frowned, not sure if she should take the statement as an insult or compliment. Though with a gesture from Celestia, she sighed, moving to her desk and sitting on the tiny stool like she had when she was little. She refused to look in the mirror, not wanting to see what her older sister was doing to her as the bag opened, and yellow magic began to do its work. She caught a glimpse of several sparkling hairpins from the mirror, and felt her sister bunching her mane up tightly at the base of her skull.

It took a long while, but when she was done, Celestia moved to the dress, instructing Luna to 'not move a feather', while she lifted the dress with her magic. Getting Luna into the dress was quite simple, especially since it was a step-in. After some painful tightening of the corset, Celestia added the necklace and some make-up, making Luna feel like a doll,

"Finally done! Take a look at yourself!" Celestia announced, and Luna slowly turned her head to look in the mirror. What she saw shocked her. Her mane was pulled up into a beautiful bun, leaving the ending of the mane to trail over her shoulder. Her sister had connected a black veil to the ends of the dress, while the silver shoes and necklace brought out her coat color,

"Oh dear…" she murmured, her eyes widening,

"You look beautiful." Celestia stated, smiling warmly. A smile found its way onto Luna's face, and she couldn't help but smile back, before realizing what time it was,

"Celestia! You have to change as well!" she cried out, quickly packing the make-up and brush away with her magic, "You can't be late for your own ceremony!"

Celestia's eyes found the clock hanging from Luna's wall, and she nodded, hurrying towards the door,

"Don't mess anything up!" she called over her shoulder, taking the bag from Luna with her own magic, before hurrying out the door.

Luna watched her sister leave, and slowly shut the door. When she turned to survey her room, she noticed one more accessory that Celestia hadn't touched yet. A crown, lying on a pillow of soft velvet, sparkled in the sunlight that came through the window as it set. She swallowed, before standing in front of her mirror and lifting the crown with her magic, gently tucking it into her mane, resting just behind her horn,

"You aren't the only princess in the kingdom." She muttered to herself, her eyes beginning to glow with determination. Even if she was stuck in her position next to the throne while her sister was crowned a full princess, she could still reach out to the lords and ladies of the ball, and becoming a princess that the kingdom could look up to next to her sister.

She could do it…couldn't she?

The party began slowly, and the throne room had been completely changed because of Celestia's coming-of-age. The high throne was taken away, as well as the main stairs, and replaced with two smaller ones. A dark blue throne for Luna, and a yellow one for Celestia. Two banners hung above them, each with an illustration of the sister's upon it. Celestia and Luna had been born with their cutie marks, the only part about their, or at least Luna's, life that they disliked the most. They hadn't gotten the chance at finding out who they were; they were born with their life's work already imprinted upon their coats.

Celestia and Luna sat at the foot of their thrones on pillows, greeting the arrivals as they came. Some had never met Luna, and she took advantage of that, giving them a friendly first greeting and opening up the possibilities of friendship or business-ship. Some declined politely, and she merely shook her head, saying she understood. On the inside, she silently wondered why exactly they were declining her. One stallion approached, dressed in fine clothing, and a tiny mare by his side. He introduced himself as Steam Hammer, the finest smither in Equestria. The mare by his side he introduced as his sister, Blue Sonnet, the finest singer,

"It is wonderful to finally meet you two, we are so happy you managed to arrive." Celestia said, gratefully dipping her head to them. Luna did the same, smiling warmly. The mare turned her crystal-blue eyes towards Luna, a blank expression on her face. Luna straightened once more as the mare approached her, and she blinked in surprise when Blue Sonnet stopped merely inches from the princess, her crystal eyes darting up and down,

"She's a dancer, and a singer." Blue Sonnet, after several awkward seconds, finally announced. Luna was taken aback. She had a strong passion for singing and dancing, though Celestia had made her stop, saying it wasn't what a princess should do. Steam Hammer sighed, gently nudging her sister away from Luna,

"I am sorry your Majesty, she does that a lot." He said, apologizing several times. Luna smiled warmly at Blue Sonnet,

"No it is perfectly alright, and you are right, Miss Sonnet, I do love music." She said warmly. Celestia sent a glare towards her younger sister, but Luna ignored her. For once, she wanted to be herself. Blue Sonnet's eyes widened, and a smile came onto her expressionless face,

"You should sing for me sometime!" she announced, and Luna's smile only grew,

"That would be wonderful, perhaps we can speak of times and dates later this evening?" she asked. Blue Sonnet nearly fell over in excitement,

"Thank you your Majesty!" she said, bowing her head as she trotted away happily. Celestia was preoccupied with another guest, taking her glare off Luna's shoulders as Steam Hammer turned towards her,

"You have made my sister very happy, I am eternally grateful." He murmured, bowing low. She shook her head,

"No, please do not thank me. I should be thanking you. It has been so long since I have opened up and sang, or even danced. Your sister has given me this chance, so I am in your debt." Luna bowed her head low to him, and his eyes widened in shock before after several more thank-you's, he left.

When Celestia had finished with her greetings, she whipped to turn on Luna,

"You know you are not supposed to do such things!" she hissed under her breath,

"Maybe you, dear sister, but sometimes, you just have to let go and have a little fun." Luna hissed back, ignoring the glares she received for the rest of the evening. If her older sister didn't approve, then there was even more reason for her to do it. What could a little singing and dancing do?


	4. Chapter 4 -Regrets-

**Hey guys, I know I haven't been around these last few days, but I'm back and ready to roll. Next chapter, coming right up!**

Time seemed to pick itself back up for Luna, and she found herself making appointments, or picnics as Blue Sonnet called them, with the younger princess. She refused any guards, saying that if anything happened, the two could use their magic to fend for themselves. The first time she had left, Celestia had made an attempt to stop her, saying that she had responsibilities within the castle. Luna had fumed, and had snapped,

"Really, Celestia? When was the last time you allowed me to do anything?!" with that, she had stormed out of the castle, leaving her elder sister with an open mouth, struggling to say something. Blue Sonnet and Luna met on a hill top close to the castle, but not out of the sight of it. They had each brought a small amount of their own foods, and put together they had a rather large lunch. They had laughed, sang, and Blue Sonnet had begun to teach Luna more formal dances that were more complex than others. Luna had caught on almost immediately, and had fallen in love with dancing.

They had met every week or so when both their schedules permitted, though Luna found that her studies were piling up, even though she was studying just as much as she had before. She had a feeling that Celestia had pressed to Star Swirl that she was behind, and it made her even angrier.

One night when she was far too restless and aggravated to study, she stormed towards the throne room, where she expected to find Celestia. To her upmost surprise, she didn't find her elder sister sitting upon her throne, expecting everything to be lain out before her on a silver platter. She spun on her hoof, starting towards the library, where she had her lessons with Star Swirl the Bearded. She didn't even bother asking. The royal guards outside the doors told her everything she needed to know.

She barged into the library, closing the doors behind her with her magic. She could hear short bursts of magic from farther in the library, so she followed the sounds, coming upon the open area where they worked. Celestia was practicing telepathy, with Star Swirl the Bearded standing close,

"Know where you go before you put your magic into it." Star Swirl instructed, and Luna saw Celestia screw her eyes shut, disappearing into thin air, to land several feet above the ground only a yard or so from where she started,

"Telepathy really isn't your best subject, but then again, you're good at everything." Luna snarled, catching the attention of both of them,

"Luna! You startled me, what's gotten into you?" Celestia asked, slowly getting to her hooves. Star Swirl did the one thing he was best at. He was silent, observing,

"You've always been SO good at everything." She hissed, "And you think that because you were Mommy and Daddy's favorite, you can call all the shots." Celestia looked as if she had been slapped, and Luna felt good, like a weight was slowly being lifted from her shoulders,

"You think just because you're older means the kingdom is all yours, that because you excel in magic means you're SO much better than me!" her voice had slowly begun to raise, and Celestia still didn't have the courage to speak, her eyes widening in horror and surprise, "All you ever talk about is responsibility, and honor, but you know what? You've managed to rip all of that from my hooves, from my life. Everything I love is gone because of you, so I hope you're proud of yourself."

Her rant had finally stopped, and before anyone could respond, she lifted her head high in the air, activating her magic. One moment she was in the library, the next, she was standing in the middle of her quarters, panting in exhaustion. She crawled over to her bed, stepping out of her shoes as she went, and pulled herself onto the dark covers.

Back in the library, Celestia was still shell-shocked at her sister. After a few more moments of pure silence, she slowly turned to Star Swirl the Bearded, who had a concerned look on his face,

"Your sister walks a dark path." He murmured, though Celestia just shook her head,

"How could she say those things to me? All I've ever done is look after her. Always." She muttered, slowly sitting on a pillow next to a pile of magic books,

"Maybe you should tell her that then." He said, trotting over to sit next to her. She suddenly felt exhausted,

"Star Swirl, I can't. She never tries to reach out anymore." She muttered, "Besides, she always gets mad whenever I try to explain my position."

"Then try harder." The older mentor instructed, more of commanded, and she flinched, before looking down to her hooves,

"Fine, I'll try again."

Luna suddenly jerked awake, realizing that she must have fallen asleep. She was facing her window, where the shutters were open, though she could have sworn she had closed them the night before. The full moon rested exactly in the window, shining its brilliantly silver light down into her room. She slowly rose, feeling tired, yet energized at the same time. She moved to the window, and when she reached the window, she found she was no longer standing in her room, but on a trail of stars. She panicked; turning around several times, though she was surrounded by stars, nothing else could be seen but the trail,

"Luna." A voice said behind her, a deep and familiar voice. She slowly turned again, and her father, King Cosmos, stood on the trail of stars, his head held high and his eyes filled with disappointment. She felt absolutely horrible under that gaze, and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry,

"F-father…" she managed to choke out. He jerked his head behind him, then turned and started up the trail of stars. She reluctantly followed, wondering what he was going to tell her, how he was going to scold her for being so horrible to her sister. The walk was silent, and it felt like an eternity. Luna watched as the trail of stars seemed to end, but the king kept walking, and a large platform formed under his feet, forming a room of some sorts,

"Come Luna." He said over his shoulder, not even looking at his youngest daughter. She slowly trotted over to him, her head hanging. Several pillows of starlight formed, and King Cosmos took a seat on a small pile, gesturing for her to do the same. She reluctantly sat down, and he crossed his hooves over another, lying down,

"Now, Luna. Do you know why I walk in your dreams tonight?" he asked. She looked around for a moment,

"This is a dream?..." she asked slowly, before returning her gaze towards her father, though couldn't make herself make eye contact, "But if this is about how I yelled at Celestia…I'm..I'm sorry…" she started, but a hoof came up, silencing her. King Cosmos studied her for several moments, before sighing and shaking his head,

"This is not about your little outburst, though me and your mother are not proud of you for doing it." He stated, obviously unhappy. Her shoulders dropped, and she felt tears well up in her eyes as he started up again, "This is about your ceremony."

Her head jerked up in surprise at his words, "Ceremony?" she asked slowly, unsure. He nodded, his dark eyes staring into her dark turquoise ones,

"It is time for you, like your sister before you, to inherit what has meant to be yours since your birth." He said, nodding to her cutie mark. She looked down at her cutie mark, the crescent moon white against her lavender coat,

"You…you think I'm ready?" she asked, looking up. A smile slowly formed on his face, one that she knew from her filly years,

"In time, you will be ready to raise the moon on your own. For now though, you must be weaned into the ability, like your sister was with the sun. I will guide you, and show you more abilities that come with the night." He murmured, slowly rising to his feet, "Now sleep, my daughter. You have a long day coming."

With that, he walked to her, resting his muzzle upon her head. Her eyes immediately began to feel heavy, and she let out a soft sigh, slowly nestling into the pillows made of starlight, the last thing she sees before she sinks into a deeper sleep was her father, curling himself around her.

**Too emotional? I sort of went a little nuts in the outburst, but I want to try to get Luna into the right position. Review if you have a second, next chapter should be coming within 48 hours at most!**


End file.
